A pretentious prosecutor roller blades for the 1st time
by Raven2460
Summary: I went roller skating and I usually ice skate and I thought "Hey Miles would do that too, but only if Phoenix persuaded him in some way" so here we are. Have some gay lawyers.


It had started with a question.

"Hey, uh, Miles? I wanted to ask you on an, uh, outing?"

Miles Edgeworth looked up from his work to see Phoenix Wright standing over his desk. Slightly annoyed but intrigued, Miles responded with something other than "What's the meaning of this?":

"Excuse me?"

"I, um, I'm asking you out"

"Oh?" Miles raised an eyebrow, suspecting it be a ruse to somehow one-up him on the next case. That man was a mystery that Edgeworth was finding trouble understanding.

"Yeah! I was wondering, Felix's Roller Rink at 7pm on Saturday? I-I mean, I could always reschedule if you aren't free" Phoenix stammered and looked away, embarrassed.

Miles considered the possibility of what Nick was suggesting. He was scared Nick just thought he liked him or that Nick had intentions other than just a date, but he figured that one date wouldn't hurt. Nick was pretty cute when flustered after all.

"You've been mentioning how much you like to skate, so I thought you'd like it!" Phoenix interjected.

Miles thought it was rather sweet that Nick had paid so much attention to his trivial words as well as the ones he himself gave value to.

He cracked a smile. "It's a date" he said before burying himself in his work, trying to distract himself from the beet-red attorney standing in front of him.

"O-okay! See you there!" Miles waved him away, too scared to give away the excitement in his voice.

Arriving precisely on time, as usual, Edgeworth stepped out of his car and walked into the rink. It was really cheesily decorated, old carpet, old tiles, old… everything. Phoenix still wasn't there yet. _Typical_ Miles scoffed to himself as he went to trade in his shoes. They gave him a pair of rollerblades, and he figured they weren't that hard to use. As he put them on, Phoenix walked up to him.

"Hi! Sorry, I'm late, traffic was a bitch"

"It's… fine" Miles responded.

Miles stayed seated as Pheonix put on skates of his own. Nick hopped up with a huge smile on his face.

"Well, you coming?"

Miles stood up and shakily walked to the wooden rink. They skated to the generic music they always played on the radio, just some songs about teenage love and angst. Miles loved it, but that was more because he was holding Phoenix's hand.

"I'm want to show you some tricks I've been working on!" Nick shouted over the music.

Edgeworth gestured for Nick to continue, and watched in amazement as Nick jumped up onto the wall and spun before hitting the ground squarely on his feet. Meanwhile, while Phoenix was showing off, Miles almost crashed into another skating couple. He felt his face go red. He had told everyone he was good at skating! He yelled at himself to get better _now_.

"Hey, are you okay?" Wright asked, concerned.

"Yes, of course." Miles brushed himself off, annoyed with himself.

"O-okay" Phoenix broke the grip he had maintained on Miles's hand, not knowing that that grip is what he most wanted.

They skated around for a while, in silence, and MIles slowly got better at controlling where he went and how fast. During one point, however, he made a pretty obvious mistake. While he was skating, a little girl who was clearly skating for the first time, almost crashed into him. Wanting to avoid her, he turned as sharply as he could, and ran straight into the half-wall. All the wind was knocked out of him and he collapsed.

Phoenix came speeding up to him, very concerned.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

Miles had tears beginning to form in his eyes now. What had started as a suspicious outing had turned into one of the most important nights of his life and now he was ruining it.

"Don't touch me!" Miles shouted, and Phoenix immediately backed away.

"Miles, please. Tell me what's wrong." Edgeworth looked into Nick's face and his anger shifted to sadness and back to anger as he looked into the man's eyes.

"Look, I hate this place! It's uncultured and messy and linear! Skating is supposed to be art you create, not bound by rules, this is garbage!"

"I-I don't understand" Phoenix stood by, flabergasted.

Edgeworth finally caved.

"I don't roller skate, okay? I ice skate. I was too embarrased to tell you and I thought they'd be similar enough as for me to quickly grasp roller skating and be able to do it as well as I can ice skate."

"Are… Are they really that different?" Phoenix asked, astounded.

Miles was on the verge of loosing it.

"With ice skating, the blades can go anywhere, but since it's one linear blade not only does that design allow for a more easily-obtained free flow of movement, but it's also easier and more logical to stop. You can use the toe pick or turn the blade sideways. I could talk about the differences for hours. Point being, I can't roller skate."

Phoenix offered Miles his hand.

"I know roller skating isn't your cup of tea, but can we still do it anyway? I'll stay right by your side"

Miles flushed, embarrassed that he needed help from a shorter and younger man for something that he had previously thought he was a master at, but his heart fluttered at the thought of Phoenix staying next to him for the rest of the night. He looked away but took Nick's grasp and his heart beat a little faster.

"Only if you come ice skating with me next time." Miles said to the wall, too embarrassed to face Phoenix. Nick laughed and Miles's heart skipped a beat.

"Deal"

With newfound confidence that he now had an excuse, Miles skated hand-in-hand with Phoenix as he gave him tips on what to do.

"To turn, you don't kick off, you can just lean. In fact, you can lean to speed up too."

Miles tried to lean in a straight line, but just ended up crashing into another wall.

"You're welcome to still do it like ice skating though! You'll just look a bit weird."

Edgeworth figured it was better to skate how it was best suited for him rather than care about how weird he looked.

After a while, Edgeworth got the hang of skating and turning, and it turned out to not be as different from ice skating after all. Phoenix had let go of his hand (to Miles's disappointment) to let him practice skating without a crutch, and Miles figured it was _his_ turn to show off. After all, if ice skating and roller skating are about the same, that should allow him to still be able to do some tricks, right?

"Hey Nick, watch this!" Miles called up to him. Phoenix slowed down to watch.

 _This is it!_ Miles said to himself before leaning into his toes for a spin, which quickly turned into him realizing that while roller blades do, in fact, have one single line of wheels down the center, they don't have a toe pick. The front wheel spun out from under him and Edgeworth braced for impact.

But, rather than hitting the solid wooden floor, Miles heard an "Oof" and landed on something soft.

"I feel like I've been asking this a lot tonight, but are you okay?"

Miles looked up to see that he had fallen right into Phoenix. He stared into his eyes for a moment until Nick said "Miles?"

Edgeworth blushed deeply and immediately balanced himself and straightened his glasses.

"YES I'M FINE" He shouted, obviously not fine. Phoenix chuckled and grabbed his hand.

"Maybe we should take a break, we've been out here for a while. Wanna grab some food?"

Miles nodded. "Yeah" and Phoenix helped his boyfriend navigate the slippery floors of the food court.


End file.
